


First Steps

by rawkfemme



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Toddling toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: One small step for Janeway...This is a fic-iversary giveaway winner for the wonderful Cheile.





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheile (Cheile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/gifts).



> The challenge that I gave myself was to fulfill the winner's prompt as best I could, while staying within the exact word count (413 for this story). I hope I did that.

“Chakotay, get the imager. He’s going to do it. I know it.” Kathryn Janeway kneeled on the living room floor. At the end of her outstretched arms teetered her almost-toddler son, Caylem.  His twin sister Kessa sat nearby in quiet observation.

“Kathryn, you’ve said that every time, and every time he ends up on his rear.”

“No, no. I’m sure.” Kathryn pulled her eyes from their son and shot her husband a smile.

It was the same smile that seemed to mark all their firsts; first home, first ultrasound, first kiss. The smile she gave him held all of his hope.  The smile made him believe her, as it made him believe IN her.  Chakotay retrieved the imager and was ready to capture the scene.  

It was a moment that felt like it took eons in arriving. Apprehension filled the room. Then slowly, it happened. Pudgy hands released from long and elegant fingers. Cheers and laughter rang as tiny bare toes wiggled slowly. As he rocked gently from side to side, Caylem’s chubby legs finally obeyed. The steps were small, but Kathryn and Chakotay were patient.  They knew how lucky they were, so moments like these were savored. Their tear-filled eyes exchanged proud gazes.

The family watched with rapt attention, and the stuffed starship _Enterprise_ that Kessa been playing with was forgotten. Soon Caylem noticed the toy’s availability. With a hint of Janeway determination, he changed his teetering course. Step after hesitant step continued, growing Caylem’s confidence. He moved slowly, but with increasing sureness towards his sister.

At last Caylem reached Kessa and his plush prize. But his movement to grab the toy altered his balance. His tiny form toppled onto his sister, sending them into an adorable sprawling mess. The laughter that emanated assured their parents that no damage had been done. Caylem stood back up. Echoing his movements, Kessa also arose. Standing toe to toe with Caylem, she gently patted him on his shoulder. The movement sent them both back to the floor in a fit of giggles. 

Chakotay crossed to his wife and wound his arm around her waist. It was a motion he’d done countless times before, but each time they fit as perfectly as the first time. As he pressed a kiss into her hair, Chakotay could feel Kathryn sigh and lean against him. This was another first that might have never happened. But it did, and Chakotay knew that he wouldn’t risk missing another for the world.

 


End file.
